universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Illidari
This is the profile a the Illidari from Warcraft. Summery The Illidari, a group that was formed shortly after the release and expulsion of Illidan Stormrage after consuming the Skull of Gul'Dan's power. Since then, she has been on a path to gain greater power, and even gathered forces who have had dark secrets as well. since then they have been on the fence about working with others and on their own depending on what has happened. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Illidan Stormrage Second-in-command *Lady Vashj *Kael'thas Sunstrider *Kargath Bladefist *Gruul the Dragonkiller Military Leaders *Altruis the Sufferer/Kayn Sunfury *Akama/Shade of Akama *Lady S'theno *Battlelord Gaardoun *Matron Mother Malevolence *Vandel *Illidari Council *High Warlord Naj'entus *Kor'vas Bloodthorn Notable Individuals/Champions Military Units Infantry *Night elf *Blood elf *Naga **Mur'gul *Broken Broken *Man'ari *Demon **Satyr **Eredar **Nathrezim **Annihilan **Ered'ruin ***Doomguard ***Terrorguard **Mo'arg ***Gan'arg ***Felguard **Shivarra **Voidwalker **Sayaad **Beholder Special *Fel orc *Orc *Lost One Large *Gronn *Netherwing dragonflight Vehicles/Ships *Warships |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Blades of Azzinoth (Illidan) * Felo'melorn (Kael'Thas) * Frostfathom (Lady Vashj) Melee weapons * Swords * Spears * Axes Ranged weapons * Bows & Arrows * Staves Explosives * Magical Explosions Death Knight Items * Weapons * Armours Territories Black Temple * Age founded/conquered: Unclear (This happened sometime after the Third War where Illidan was exiled sometime after attempting to destroy the Frozen Thrown and overthrew Magtheridon controlling Outland) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Demons, Night Elves, Blood Elves, Naga * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 12: Dark Like Many races in the Warcraft series, their faction consists of dark age tech and even medieval fabled lore style creatures. They even possess a wide variety of magics that they use at their disposal. They even ride large hawk like birds across the land. Power Source Magic: Magic (The majority of their forces utilize magic in various ways, such as attacks, corruption, experimentation, etc..) Aquatic Respiration (Naga are known to be able to breath underwater and swim rather effectively as any other sea creature.) Transformation (Some members including the Demon Hunters can transform into demonic apparitions of their former selves.) Conquest Stats Tier 8: Continent The Illidari managed to take control of Outland from the brutal Pit Lord Magtheridon, and Pit Lords are no pushovers when they are one of the few major demon subspecies in the Burning Legion's ranks. Outland was once the red planet of Draenor before it broke apart. They even have managed to perform several operations in Azeroth as well. Power Stats DC: Continent: With the Eye of Sargeras, it can be used to destroy the Frozen Throne in Northrend and ravish much of Azeroth. Unknown: Illidan after absorbing Skull of Guldan who created a volcano and raising the Broken Isles (Likely between City-Island). Unknown: Illidan's champions and leaders who are below him. Large Building: with larger monsters and dragons. Building: Demons with their massive size. Room: Some Demon Hunters should be around this level that can match certain demons in combat. Wall: Their fast moving units such as Naga or Satyr. Street: The strength of regular infantry attack power. Durability: Unknown: Illidan was strong enough to match the likes of Arthas before he became the Lich King for a while. Unknown: Illidan's champions and leaders being capable of holding their own against their enemies. Building: with larger monsters and dragons. Building: Demons with their massive size. Room: Some Demon Hunters should be around this level that can match certain demons in combat. Wall: Their fast moving units such as Naga or Satyr. Street: The strength of regular infantry attack power. Speed: Unknown: Illidan's flight and combat speed (Likely Hypersonic). Unknown: Illidan's Champions combat and/or movement speed. Superhuman+: Netherwing Dragon flight speed. Superhuman: The Demons' and some other units fast moving speed. Athletic: Mortal units movement speed. Skills Stats The Illidari is a mass mixture of different factions and races, each bringing to the table their own unique traits, skills and abilities that would add the force as a whole while still undivided. Strengths/Pros The thing that mostly keeps their forces together is the promise of power from Illidan as they work together to defeat enemy forces such as the faction of the Burning Legion on Outland. Weaknesses/Flaws Due to the nature of the collective group of the Illidari and combined with Illidan's lack of vision or long term planning, his forces are rather easily fractured and can lead to multiple betrayals and desertions. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Demon Hunters.jpeg|Illidan preparing his Demon Hunters for the future battles. Illidari Forces.jpeg|Illidan preparing his forces in taking the Black Temple. Black Temple.jpeg|The Black Temple, the sanctuary of the Illidari in Outland. Illidan Stormrage.jpeg|Illidan Stormrage, commonly called the Betrayer. Category:Profile Category:Warcraft Category:Antagonist Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Gaming Category:Army Category:Fantasy Category:Tier 8 Conquest Category:Magic